Dark Shadows
by slillie2
Summary: Emily Throne & the Green Arrow meet while each tries to continue on the paths of their own Revenge.
1. Another Bloody Party

This is a re-write of the first chapter. I noticed all sorts of errors when I re-read it earlier. I apologize for any mistakes that still remain.

**I don't own Revenge (ABC) or Arrow (the CW)**

He clung to the shadows, his dark green cloak obvious in the light and open spaces the house provided. He was perched on the second story landing; he could see the party below. The wedding had happened, and now the party was in full swing. He had barley contained his urge to fire his arrow at his mark when he was dancing with a lone woman, the two of them commanding the dance floor, and everyone's attention, attention that he himself did not want nor need. He waited a few minutes and watched as the rich spoiled people of the Hamptons, all apparently in bed with the devil in order to score an invite to this shindig, mixed and mingled, and occasionally glided across the dance floor.

He watched as a blond woman walked up to his mark with the grace of a professional dancer. She talked to his mark, they shared a laugh, and they moved to the already crowded dance floor. They spun and glided across the floor, the woman obviously leading. Her eyes sparkling with excitement, her mouth wide with laughter. He watched as his mark pulled the woman in close, her face shifting from excitement to a mask of cool indifference. Whatever they were talking about had the woman tense, but when she pulled back from his mark her face was back to a false smile, he could see the tension in her body though, he knew all was not right in paradise. He notched his arrow and pulled the string on his bow back, he took a deep breath, the woman's gaze shifted from his mark to the shadows where he was hidden, as he let the arrow fly. He was not prepared for what happened next.

Emily Thorne would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for another Grayson party. It seemed their parties were always full of drama or excitement, and she knew this one would deliver on both counts. She had planted the evidence, and framed Conrad for the murder of the White Haired Man so well it was only a matter of time before the police decided to arrest him for murder. If she were a betting woman, she'd be betting on their impeccable timing to allow that arrest to come in the middle of the Grayson wedding, if not then at least during the after party. She smiled to herself as Victoria Grayson walked down the aisle to her second wedding. Emily knew Conrad's imprisonment would give her at least one of two things, it would either get rid of the head Grayson for (hopefully) the rest of his life, or it would allow her to see how far the Initiative would go to bail out one of their own.

The wedding ceremony passed without incident, and she was a bit disappointed. It appeared that the only drama this party was providing was an insight into Victoria's fashion sense, a gray wedding dress- seriously? And what appeared to be dead roses, could you get any more symbolic, roses for a dead love for a fake wedding. Everyone knew the wedding was a fake, well at least the people who actually knew what lurked beneath the Grayson's façade of a perfect family. It was a reason for Conrad and Victoria to beat the system. One of them couldn't be forced to testify against the other in a court of Law, it not only benefited the Graysons, but the Initiative as well.

Emily watched as Daniel danced with his mother. She couldn't take her eyes off of her former fiancé, and she knew both Aiden and Ashley were watching her closely. She scanned the party out of habit, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary on the first floor, but on the second floor, the shadows seemed thick in one corner, and she would have sworn that she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

When she returned her attention to the party, she saw Daniel talking to Nolan's new assistant, and she decided to make her move. She walked confidently up to Daniel, a fake smile plastered on her face. She could see the want in his eyes, and when he pulled her in close she tensed a bit, she'd never admit it, but she wanted him too.

When she pulled away he started to talk about 'what could have been' and she tried to tell him to do what she had failed to tell herself, and move on. She saw something move in her peripheral vision and she quickly scanned the room. What she saw had her questioning the strength of the Grayson's alcohol, but when she saw the bow appear with an arrow already notched she decided it no longer mattered if this was a drunken hallucination or not, she was going to stop this green hooded guy from ruining her plans for revenge. With a burst of speed that surprised herself, she spun into Daniel, pulling him as if they were still dancing. Her back now facing the archer, her body now in between the arrow and Daniel.

She heard a quick sound, like a breeze, before she felt a horrible pain in her left shoulder. She stopped moving as soon as it hit, she swayed slightly on her feet. Her eyes going down to her chest where the tip of a green arrow poked threw her upper most ribs. She brought her hand to her chest, a dark red spot appearing and slowly spreading on her bright red dress. She put her fingers by the arrow's tip and brought her hand up to her face, she stared at the blood a moment before looking up into Daniel's frightened eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him something, anything, but instead she coughed up blood. The world shifted beneath her feet, she heard someone call out her name, before her world went dark and she fell into Daniel's arms.


	2. Masked Intruder

**I apologize for the delay, I hope to update it at least every 2 weeks now. I also apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own Revenge (ABC) or Arrow (the CW)**

Aiden watched as Emily sauntered up to her former fiancé. He couldn't help the slight jealousy he felt toward the young Grayson, he wished he could have that type of relationship with Emily. He could see the way she looked at Daniel, so much longing and love in her eyes. It was amazing that the young Grayson hadn't taken her back already, but he was involved with Ashley. That was what most surprised Aiden; that Daniel would go from Emily to Ashley. The young British woman was something else, she was cunning and cut throat, and if Aiden had to guess she was also working for Conrad. She was his eyes and ears, she spied on everything Daniel did and reported it back to his father. Aiden didn't trust anyone at this party, except maybe Nolan; he didn't like anyone at this party that was for sure. He was only here for her, for Emily. To make sure that she was alright, he had left her once, and he would never leave her again.

He watched her carefully throughout the wedding, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just the night before he had held her in his arms as she cried, hurt and broken from her memories. This morning she had put herself back together and the mask of Emily Throne was firmly in place. There was no trace of the little broken girl Amanda Clarke to be seen, she was hidden beneath Emily's quest for vengeance. But if he was being honest, he could see the cracks in Emily's mask, he could see she was not her usual well put together self, she was trying too hard, like she was trying to pretend that everything was normal, like she didn't have a break down the night before. She was not only trying to convince him, but she was also trying to convince herself that she was alright, when she really wasn't. And it was killing him. He knew she would never admit it, but he could tell she was afraid, afraid that she would end up just like her mother. She was afraid that her quest for revenge wasn't for justice, but was in response to some psychological issue she had not yet begun to understand. He was afraid for her, afraid that she would push him away like he had pushed her away, but he wanted to be with her, he wanted to help her with her revenge, he wanted to help her with her mother; he wanted to help her with herself. He knew she had loved him once, and he only hoped she could again, because the feelings he felt for Emily Thorne were the strongest feelings he's had for anyone and he just couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him like he had left her.

So he watched, he watched because that was all she would allow him to do. She would not allow anyone else to get hurt because of her. She tried to protect everyone, and it was her attachments, her emotions, her love, the one thing that Aiden wanted for himself, that would be her downfall. Takeda was right, she wasn't ready, but she had to be because this was all she had left.

He watched as she continued her downward spiral into her quest for revenge, even if she wasn't like her mother, even if she didn't have some psychological issues, she would after this. He watched as she danced with Daniel, he watched as her body tensed from his touch, he was about to interrupt this reunion, when Emily pulled back. He sighed in relief; it would be difficult to explain to his business partner why he so adamantly wanted to dance with her, a woman he supposedly just met. But when he saw Emily smile and spin back into the dance, his blood boiled. He was angry at her, couldn't she see that Daniel was the very thing she hated, she had told him enough times, he was beginning to wonder just what her end game was, when he saw the happy couple suddenly stop dancing. He saw Daniel look down at Emily in shock. Aiden couldn't see her completely; he could only see the side of her. He watched as she looked down in a sort of daze, she brought her hand to her chest, he saw her hand come away red with blood. He saw her look up at Daniel, just as the young Grayson yelled her name, and he watched in shock as she collapsed into Daniel's arms.

Aiden quickly went into his "combat mode", implementing the techniques that Takeda had taught him over the years. The arrow had to come from somewhere; he looked at Emily in Daniel's arms and theorized that she had known what was going to happen. That had to be the reason she continued to dance with him, Aiden would never admit it but he was relieved that she only wanted to protect Daniel, instead of facing the fact that she could possibly love him. He shook his head to clear it, and turned his attention back to Emily. He tried to remember exactly where she was standing when she was shot, the arrow would have come from behind and above her. He looked to the second story, his eyes scanning the floor quickly, he caught a hint of movement in one corner. It was heavily shadowed, he couldn't see if there was a person hiding there or not, it provided cover and an open shot at anyone on the dance floor. If Aiden had to choose a spot to shoot from, that would be it.

The crowd on the dance floor quickly dispersed after Emily was shot; people were running for cover, so when Aiden made his way quickly to the stairs he didn't seem too conspicuous. He passed Nolan; Emily's young blonde friend had nothing but fear in his eyes. He feared for Emily's wellbeing, if Aiden had to guess the two blondes were like family, like siblings, and in all honesty Aiden loved the fact that Emily had Nolan to keep her together when he wasn't able to.

"Make sure she gets help." Aiden said as he passed Noland.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"I'm going to get the person who did this."

"Make that bastard pay." Nolan said with obvious hatred in his voice before he turned his attention back to the task at hand and called an ambulance to the Grayson mansion.

Aiden took the stairs two at a time, when he reached the second story he sprinted to the corner, he didn't know if the shooter was still there, but it was a good place to start his search. As he approached the corner he slowed to a casual, yet defensive walk. He thought he was prepared for anything; however he'd be lying if he said he expected Robin Hood to be lurking in the shadows of the Grayson manor.

"Move an inch and I will not hesitate to kill you." Aiden said as he approached the man.

"What do you plan to do?" The man in the hood asked with a slight smile.

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Aiden replied without returning the smile, "You just shot a good friend of mine, if I were you I'd be praying she lives. But what you can do right now is explain to me why you were trying to shoot Daniel Grayson."

"How do you know I wasn't trying to shoot the woman?" The man in green replied.

"Because Emily isn't stupid enough to get shot, she got in the way of Daniel. For what reason I don't know, I'll ask her later. But what I want to know is why you're targeting the young Grayson?"

"He helped ruin my city." The main replied simply, "I'm just trying to finish my father's work. Grayson Global does nothing but exploit the unfortunate and corrupt the innocent."

"So you think by killing the figure head of Grayson Global you'll somehow end the company's influence in your city?" Aiden shook his head, "You have no idea how wrong you are. You could have ruined everything. Do you think you're the only one trying to take down the Grayson's? You have no idea how far you still have left to go."

"What are you talking about?" The man asked, "I almost single handily took out the main Grayson, with him out of the way the company would surely crumble due to the lack of leadership."

Aiden chuckled and shook his head at the man's ignorance, "You have no idea what you've just done. You've made an enemy of your greatest ally. Emily has been trying to take down the Grayson's for years. This goes far beyond Daniel Grayson. Hell, it goes further than the Grayson family. Grayson Global isn't controlled by the Grayson's, they're just figure heads. There's a shadow organization, a conspiracy, and some terrorist activities. Grayson Global has done far more than just ruin one city, I'm sure they've damaged the entire country, if not the world."

"So…this Emily person is the woman I shot?" At Aiden's nod he continued, "She's trying to take down the Grayson's?" The man shook his head and looked down, he seemed to be contemplating something, and he took a deep breath before he looked back to Aiden. "Your friend," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Your friend isn't going to be alright. The arrow was poisoned."

In a flash Aiden was before the man, his hand an iron grip upon the man's neck, as he held the green hooded man up against the wall a few feet off the floor. "What kind of poison?" He growled.

"Nothing that will kill her," the man said as he gasped for air, "it will cause her to hallucinate. I was planning on interrogating Daniel with it."

Aiden released the man and took a step back, regaining his composure, "How do I stop it?"

The man straightened his cloak as he stood and faced Aiden, "You can't. The poison will run its course and if she gets medical attention the doctors will treat it. It won't cause an infection or anything; it'll just make her see things that aren't there."

Aiden cursed as he thought about what possible illusions the poison would make Emily see, he could only imagine what went inside her head when she wasn't drugged. He looked down; trying to formulate a plan of action, when he looked back up the man in green was gone. A window at the end of the hall was opened, a light breeze causing the curtains to flutter.

Aiden cursed again, he was glad Takeda didn't see his mistake or he would say he was letting his emotions cloud his judgment, like Emily. He sighed as he turned and walked back down the stairs still trying to figure out how to save the woman he loved, not from the green hooded man, or from the poison now slowly moving through her body, but from what he would see as a result. Because at the end of the day the only person who could ever hurt Emily Thorne was herself.

Nolan wasn't sure what was happening, he was talking to Padma, or rather he was trying to talk to her, but she hadn't shut up since Emily had left to dance with Daniel. If Nolan was being honest he knew this would be one interesting party, Ems had something in the works, but he sincerely doubted it included Daniel calling out her name. It was the Grayson boy's shout that drew Nolan's attention to the dance floor and what he saw made his blood run cold. Ems, the woman who was like a sister to him, the woman he promised to protect, was currently unconscious, being held up by a very frightened Daniel. Nolan was frozen by the sight, he couldn't move, he was shocked, Emily was his Batman, and Batman couldn't die. He didn't notice how everyone began running from cover and no one noticed him, standing there in the middle of the chaos, in the middle of the storm. He just stood there and watched as Daniel slowly moved to sit on the ground, Emily's body cradled awkwardly over his lap, she was on her side, and blood- so much blood was flowing from her chest. However, the arrow was still implanted in her shoulder, Nolan didn't know if that was good or not, but he assumed they should wait for help before trying to pull it out. He was drawn from his thoughts when he saw Emily's mystery friend- Aiden rush past. The British man stopped only for a second to give Nolan instructions.

"Make sure she gets help," He said only slowing briefly before he headed for the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Nolan asked as he took out his phone, he was wondering what super ninja skills this man possessed.

"I'm going to get the person who did this."

"Make that bastard pay," Nolan said hoping that Aiden had half the skills that Emily did. He wanted who ever shot her to suffer, and he knew Emily wouldn't have it any other way. She was big into revenge after all.

Nolan quickly dialed 9-1-1 and raddled off information to the polite lady on the line. He didn't even get the chance to hang up before the police crashed threw open one of the doors and arrested Conrad.

"Uh…good response time." He said sarcastically.

"I haven't sent anyone yet," the operator said.

"Well, the police are here." He said confused.

"I'm sending EMS right now, it should take a few minutes."

"Okay thanks," he said quickly, "I've got to go." He hung up and headed towards the mass of police officers now talking to a very distraught Victoria Grayson.

"Now listen here officer, this woman was attacked," she gestured towards Emily, "by some mad man and you want to arrest my husband? What is wrong with you?"

"Mam, we have an arrest warrant." The officer said producing a piece of paper, "we have your house surrounded, I'm sure we can find who ever attacked Miss…"

"Thorne. Emily Throne." Daniel replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm sure we can find Miss Thorne's attacker, but I can't do anything about her. I'm sure paramedics are on their way." With that he left to secure the scene and make sure Conrad was on his way to jail.

The paramedics arrived only minutes later and quickly got Emily up on a stretcher, they decided to keep the arrow in and so they packed it in with gauze and tape. They were loading her into the ambulance, a crowd was forming and Daniel was refusing to leave her side.

"I'm the closest she has to family!" He all but shouted at the EMT as he hopped in the back of the ambulance, not releasing Emily's hand.

Nolan gave a rueful smile at the thought. Daniel Grayson was nowhere near family, her only family was standing out on the sidewalk watching her get loaded into the back of an ambulance and wondering if she would be alright. He and Charlotte were the only one's Emily would ever call family and Nolan liked it that way because Ems was the only family he had too.

"Come on Charlotte," Nolan said putting his arm around the girl, "I'm sure Ems would want to see you when she wakes up, we can follow her to the hospital." Nolan fished out the keys, "she left me her car."

They started walking to the car when he saw Aiden standing by a tree, a distraught look on his face. "I'll meet you at the car and we'll be there in no time," he said handing Charlotte the keys, "there's just something I have to take care of first."

As Charlotte walked off to Emily's car, Nolan walked over to the tree.

"Why the long face?" He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned casually on the tree beside Aiden.

"He got away." Aiden growled.

"Oh…I'm sure Ems will get him when she wakes up." He replied trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm not so sure she'll be in her right state of mind."

"Why is that?"

"The bastard poisoned the arrow with a hallucinogen. You know her," Aiden turned to Nolan, "What do you think she'll hallucinate?"

"Shit." He ran his hand threw his hair, "It doesn't matter. Ems is the strongest person I know, she'll get through this." He said looking towards the car.

"Go, there isn't much left to do here. The police are securing a scene and trying to find footage of the attacker. I can handle it, plus she'd want you there. You're like her family."

"Just stop by soon, if what you say is true, she's going to want-no need. She's going to need people on her side, and you're one of the few that people I know for sure are on her side."

"Same here," Aiden said as Nolan walked away, "take care of her."

"Of course." Nolan replied as he headed towards the car, his thoughts on his best friend. He was concerned for her, if the arrow didn't kill her, the poison coursing through her body would do some serious damage, and Nolan just hoped he could keep her together.


End file.
